The present invention generally relates to a composite anchor having an anchoring rod and a cartridge filled with two components of a hardenable bonding agent and crushable by the anchoring rod.
Anchors of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such anchors is disclosed for example in the European patent document EP-A-502348. The composite anchor disclosed in this reference has a cartridge with a mineral mortar as one component and water as another component located in an inner container. The container has individual container sections which are distributed along its length and are individually crushable when the anchoring rod is driven in. Due to the distribution of water components over the entire length of the cartridge, the mortar is uniformly saturated with water and good mixing and hardening is to be achieved. However, the inner container has a very complicated construction and several uniformly distributed small containers for water which in some cases still have to be distributed in the cartridge with the aid of positioning means. Despite its very complicated configuration, it is still impossible to prevent an uneven distribution of the water component and some escape of the water, at least at the anchoring rod is put into position. As a result, the bonding agent is incompletely mixed especially with horizontally running bores and even more in overhead installations. The holding values of the anchoring rod are therefore extremely inconsistent and present a corresponding safety risk.